


Photographic Evidence

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interpretation is everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographic Evidence

PHOTOGRAPHIC EVIDENCE 

“They look like ladies with very long arms and huge headdresses dancing,” Thor told Tony Stark as they looked at the photo hanging in a ritzy New York gallery. 

“They’re photoshopped,” Cap said as he walked up beside Thor.

“Like they do you on the internet?” Thor asked with a grin. “The ones with those big muscles… or the ones with you kissing Stark.” 

Steve blushed and Thor smacked his forehead. “Really? I thought that noise was you working out.” 

Stark put an arm around Steve’s waist. “It is. The fun kind too.”

This time it was Thor who blushed. 

~end~

 

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/alexcat/media/Sept20151.jpg.html)


End file.
